


A minor set back

by AuroraBunny



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Corona Virus - Freeform, If reading a fic about the virus ain't your thing that's cool man, Jamie was like 10 in the movie right? So he'll be around 19 now right?, fluff fluffier than the easter bunny himself, idk I'm not good at maths, so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBunny/pseuds/AuroraBunny
Summary: This pandemic is affecting all of us, even the toughest guardian. Jack's here to tease him and make things better in the processes though so it's okay. Bunny's got to realise belief is a joint effort and that it's not a one way street.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A minor set back

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who suddenly decided she wanted to write a fic? I've read so many fics but never considered writing one. Well here you go, my first ever fanfiction for a fandom I've been in since the beginning. What do people usually say? No beta we die like men? Something along those lines. I have the writing and grammar skills of someone who hasn't held a pen in 4 years so if you could just ignore it that'd be swell. Or make fun of me for it i don't mind lol. Is flame still a thing? Do that. Flame this fic to the highest degrees.

Bunymund has dealt with a lot in his life, as both Pooka and Guardian. He's experienced pain through the loss of his species, he's fought with fear and darkness itself and even managed to tolerate a certain annoying guardian of fun. He'd say he's become pretty tough, he can handle anything you throw at him. He's not so sure about how true that is right now though.

It's Easter, April 14th 2020, he's been a guardian for so long that he's lost count of the years, and in all that time his confidence has never dropped like this. Sure, there's been plagues and pandemic's many times, humanity unsurprisingly always finds a way to ride it out and he's always able to continue with the holiday no matter what. The day he isn't able to bring hope to people is the day he will offically resign as Guardian, it's something he'll never forgive himself for. He's got to wonder though, how does he bring hope to children who can't go outside?

"Aren't you meant to be in Europe by now?" 

"What? Oh, hey frostbite". 

Jack rolls his eyes at the nickname as he lands next to Bunny, swinging his staff idly. The two stand in silence, watching through a window of a small house as two children hop around pretending to be bunnies, They duck under tables and swing open cabinet doors, searching for something.

"Oh look she found one!"

Bunny draws his attention to a little girl holding an egg high above her, jumping with a wide grin spread across her face. She hops around a tall woman who passes a cup of coffee to one hand so she can pat the girls head with the other. The woman, who Bunny assumes is her mother, is laughing, but there's a tightness around her bagged she's tired, he can guess why. 

"S'not fair." He hadn't meant to say that out loud.Jack shoots him a questioning look, concern etched into his eyebrows. 

sighing and leaning against a tree, Bunny's ears involuntarily start to droop.

"S'not like somethin' like this ain't happened before, I've always had to be creative in hiding eggs when the children are trapped indoors, I've hid eggs in hospital rooms and shelters so it ain't hard for me, wouldn't be the Easter Bunny if some random virus could stop me..." 

"But it's not the same". Jack states.

Bunny shakes his head "it ain't the same. My eggs are meant to be hidden in bushes and next to trees. Those children are meant to be running around feeling the sun on their face an' the wind through their hair. They're s'posed to spot something bright under a leaf and sprint over to it faster than they've ever done before, oh mate the joy on their faces when they find it. It's somethin' special. And then, right as they're putting the egg in a basket they see a blur of grey in the corner of their eyes and when they look over there's a giant paw print in the ground and they get all excited. That's pure magic! It's hope that maybe, just maybe the Easter bunny is real! It's..."

He pauses, looking back to the window. He can't see the children anymore, they've gone into a different room to look for more eggs.

"How's a couple of googies gonna give these children hope that they'll ever go outside again Jack?" 

Jack's honestly a little surprised, Bunny hardly says his name, it's always a nickname, a friendly tease towards his winter abilities. To use his actual name must mean the Pooka is desperate. He thinks for a moment before he spots movement in the upstairs window and flies up into the tree to get a better look. He sees the girl from before clutching a growing pile of eggs, her younger sister wasn't able to claim as many, but it looks like she's just happy to be a part of the hunt.

"Y'know, I never used to really like Easter." He hears Bunny scoff beneath him.

"Now hear me out! It's a great holiday really!" He grins.

"But I never saw the appeal of it. Why waste your time searching for hard boiled eggs painted by a giant kangaroo when you can be having snowball fights?" 

Bunny opens his mouth to snark back but Jack interrupts with his hands thrown up in defence before he can. 

"Hey! I said hear me out!" he just gets a grunt in response.

Focusing back on the children inside, his tone becomes more serious but he still tries to joke around, not used to being heartfelt and sincere.

"After what happened with Pitch I realised that maybe Easter isn't so bad after all, the kids light up with each egg they find. It's no christmas..." Jack teases. "...but you can tell they're having fun, I know joy, that's it". He pauses, twirling his staff, a habit for when he's nervous. He speaks again, eyes glued forward, looking anywhere put at the other guardian.

"I also realised I was jealous. You can't recreate joy like that, trust me, I've tried. No matter how many snow days or snowmen, all of my magic couldn't get them to believe in me like they believe in you. One day I got frustrated, no one could see me, i threw everything I had at 'em. Snowball after snowball, I made enough snow for them to make a whole snow army but each time they just went back to talking about you. Next thing I know I've created the biggest Blizzard of the century and you're heading over to me with murder in your eyes". He attempts a weak laugh to down play that he's just shared one of his worst memories with the same rabbit that used to hate him. 

Bunny wasn't expecting that. Yeah, he used to be somewhat annoyed at the younger spirit's little mess up, but he never knew it affected the boy like that. He always assumed Jack had made that blizzard for the sole purpose of ruining Easter because he got bored one day. He didn't know that under all the cheek, defiance and childish nature was exactly that, a child, scared of never being seen.

_  
_

_You should've known._  


  


He's angry at himself for never reaching out to him. It's no secret that Jack didn't have the easiest time as a spirit. He can't help but feel he played a part in that.

  


_You were too busy being concerned about yourself that you never noticed._  


  


He doesn't know what to say, apologising for being selfish and ignoring him shouldn't be difficult but nothing comes out. For the first time, the brave, usually confident guardian is floored.

"Remember when Jamie and the others single handedly brought back Sandy and stopped THE boogeyman?"

Bunny swallows the lump in his throat and finds his voice.

"Kinda hard to forget yeah."

"It was pretty bad, didn't think we'd ever be able to stop him. Bet he never thought he'd be defeated by children though! Anyways, I went to visit Jamie when the virus got to his town. He's scared, he's trying to hide it from me and Sophie but I know. He can't see his friends and he doesn't know if he can go back to university this year. You know what he told me? 'If I can beat Pitch Black I can handle anything! It's just a minor set back, besides, I'm not worried, I've got you guys!'. He's 19 now and he still has hope in us, he still has hope that we can help these children make the most of the situation...Kid's rooting for you kangaroo, so stop doubting yourself".

He never thought he'd agree with Jack. He's been worried that they'd stop believing in him. that their worry about all this would cloud their excitement. He's really got to have more faith in the people that have faith in him.

"Ugh, if I hang 'round here any longer I'm gonna end up growing soft, Can't have you ruining my image Frost". 

"Stop lying to yourself Cottontail! You've always been a softy, just admit it!" He get's a laugh in reply.

"Yeah yeah sure".

Jack smiles in relief, being serious is a serious bummer, it's a nice feeling, to be the cause of someone's laughter. Not that he's gonna ever tell anyone that, he's had enough deep conversations for one day. 

Jumping down from the tree that's now coated in light frost he hums to himself as he strolls away from the house, only turning back when he hears Bunny call out to him.

" 'ere, might as well give this to you now".

He barley catches the blue object that comes flying towards him, fumbling as he tries not to drop it. Once he's got a grip he turns it over revealing a painted egg decorated with snowflakes.

"Happy Easter mate" is Bunny's parting words, he stomps his foot twice, salutes and disappears into the hole that quickly closes back up leaving a single bright blue anemone flower waving with the wind. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. my first fanfic! Will I write more? Maybe. I've got nothing better to do. 
> 
> I heard once that the anemone flower means protection against illness, so I'll leave that for you lot. Stay safe and stay home <3


End file.
